<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By a thread by Demi_Imp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904912">By a thread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Imp/pseuds/Demi_Imp'>Demi_Imp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Ensemble Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Imp/pseuds/Demi_Imp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick writing exercise based on Tommyinnit's latest stream. I have never written something like this before and english isn't my first laungage, but heatwaves inspired me to work on my writing so here it is! SPOILERS!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By a thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>The smell of whiskey, honey and toast surrounding me as i talked with him. Still as drunk as ever and funnier than he had ever been, even if i did hate him, a part of me was glad to see Schlatt.</p><p>But he wasn't the only one there.</p><p><em>Wilbur</em>.</p><p>While Schlatt was still the same as before, when did Wilbur become as <em>cold</em> as this?</p><p>I remember the running in the big fields, laughing like there was no tommorrow and being high on happiness like it's drugs. The camarvan and the big walls surrounding it.</p><p><em>L'manburg</em>.</p><p>I had heard what he had done on the 16th of november. The deafening sound of the explosion. The screams of my friends. Wilburs lifeless body laying on the cold floor of the button room, and Phil. Staring at his corpse, but saying nothing.</p><p>Comprehending, what he had done.</p><p>The ghost of Wilbur was with us, but that was not Wilbur.</p><p>Ghostbur was more like the past of Wilbur, his original yellow sweater, dark jeans and red beanie, with blue tears and goo coming out of his mouth and eyes which i did need to get used to.</p><p><em>But that Wilbur was far gone</em>.</p><p>It was dumb of me to believe he'd just go back to his old self.</p><p>Ghostbur wasn't even him, just a strange entity, that the universe sent to us, so we could forget about the past.</p><p>So now, standing by him, staring at him, it still feels like not a day has passed, since we were building Pogtopia and arguing about the railings and stairs with Technoblade and planning to take down Schlatt. His long flowy coat, and fluffy wavy hair in a red beanie, looking at him, I realize, I had been holding my breath.</p><p>I open my mouth to tell him something, anything. But nothing comes out. Im paralyzed. Just staring at him. Admiring him.</p><p>My older brother.</p><p>He speaks first. "<em>It's been a while</em>"</p><hr/><p>We speak for minutes, hours, days on end. Every word he says is like music to my ears, but then again, why does it hurt so <em>bad</em>?</p><p>every word i take in burns, hurts, steals a piece of me. The beautiful yet terrifying things he said.</p><p>But that's what he likes. He likes seeing others fall apart, if he gains something out of it.</p><p>The words start mixing up with each other, and the darkness seems to fade.</p><p>The words get quieter and quieter, until they stop for a second. Just as the light almost surrounds me, i hear him for the last time; "<em>leaving so soon?</em>"</p><hr/><p>The light is so bright it burns my eyes. As my eyes adjust, I realize where I am. The warmness of the lava, and the redstone lamps light. focusing my eyes forward, I spot a figure in the dark cramped cell im in. <em>Dream</em>.</p><p>The haziness fades away and with my vision blurry I approach him.</p><p>"Why the fuck did you kill me?! I was there for 2 whole months!"</p><p><em>he exclaims in surprise,</em> "Two months? You were out for two days!"</p><p>"<em>Do you believe me now?</em>"</p><p>Two days? What even happened before i died?</p><p>"What do you remeber? How was it like?" <em>He asks</em></p><p> after a long moment of silence, i confess.</p><p>"I couldn't see anything. It was all dark. Well, except for you know, Schlatt, Mexican dream and <em>Wilbur-</em>" Saying the name now makes me wanna throw up. "Being there... felt like i was torn up in pieces and my body was streched apart. Like a fucked up Dream. <em>A nightmare.</em> But it was real."</p><p>"i really am God after all" <em>He</em><em> sighed in slight awe</em></p><p>"Dream I'm begging you, please whatever you do never and i mean <em>NEVER</em> bring back <em>Wilbur</em>-"</p><p>"That's not up to you anymore" <em>Dream chuckles</em></p><p> "I have the power to do whatever I want, and I'm gonna use it. No one can stop me, because their life is in my hands-"</p><p>"Dream burn the book"</p><p>I walk over to the lava and gesture him to throw it in.</p><p>
  <em>he takes a few steps forward, and puts his arms up to the air</em>
</p><p>"push me in then. <em>Do it</em>." <em>he smirks at me</em></p><p><em>We stare at each other in silence. Not here.</em> <em>Not now</em>.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>